The Witness
by Lunamione7
Summary: AU: Gwen's ex-husband is wanted for murder and he wants her for his next victim. Ianto is the brave, kind hearted police officer assigned to keep her safe.


**DISCLAIMER: **the author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N: **This Story was originally written for my year 12 English assignment in March 2008. Our task was to create a Romance narrative in the style of Mills and Boon. I wasn't allowed to write about aliens and my two main characters were not allowed to be gay because my English teacher felt that neither of these themes would fit the Mills&Boon criteria. Looking back on it, she was probably right although it did upset me at the time. I was planning an epic alien/human romance you see. Anyway I am more than pleased with how it turned out. The world needs more Gwen/Ianto after all.

* * *

**The Witness**

The dark, heavy mist descended rapidly upon the city of Cardiff. The streetlamps flickered as a man and woman dashed into the hotel waiting room to avoid the sudden downpour of rain.

The man, tall and of slim build sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He whispered softly to his female charge "This is the safest place I could bring you. We'll be staying in room 93. Detective Harkness brought your belongings up earlier today."

"Couldn't I have stayed at home, this hotel looks so expensive. I could never afford to stay here." She replied with a hint of worry creeping into her voice as she rubbed her small, delicate hands along the soft skin of her arms to chase away the cold.

"Gwen, people in the witness protection program are fully catered for by the police force at no cost. You can't stay in your own home because it is the first place your ex-husband is likely to look for you. It's my job to keep you safe and I say this hotel is the safest place for us to be. You're an important witness. Murder is a very serious crime."

"I understand Ianto, It's just so hard to accept. I was married to the man for four years. I never thought he was capable of murder!"

Gwen quickly turned around burying her tear strained face in her hands. She did not want him to see her cry. Ianto looked on, his deep brown eyes full of emotion. Though he had only known Gwen for a sort time he found himself beginning to care for her.

He hesitated a moment before coming to stand behind her. Gwen jumped when his strong hands came to rest gently upon her shoulders. He was so close she could feel his soft warm breath behind her left ear. He spoke softly "I think its time we went upstairs."

Stepping away from him, she laughed nervously "Yes. Can't stand around in a doorway all night can we?" Ianto smiled and offered her his hand. After a moments hesitation, she took it and they headed towards the lift.

* * *

Later that night in hotel room 93 Gwen sat at the coffee table whilst Ianto stood at the window peering out through a gap in the curtains. "No sign of trouble. So far, so good. One of our unmarked cars has just arrived. I can see it parked across the street. It's probably Detective Harkness, the one that brought your suitcase up."

Gwen nodded. Ianto moved to seat himself at the opposite end of the table.

"Bit unusual isn't it, your name?"

Ianto laughed, "You're amazing. Your ex-husband is after you and you're asking about my name."

She smiled shyly. He was teasing her. She fixed him with her sparkling green eyes.

"Well, come on then. Explain!

"It's basically just a fancy Welsh way of spelling 'John.' Should be pronounced Yan-to, by the way. I didn't have the heart to tell you, you were saying it wrong but since you asked…."

"You're a sweet man Ianto, I wish I could have married someone like you." She said sadly. He shifted closer to her.

"Maybe when all this is over, when we catch him, maybe I could take you to dinner some time. Or we could order room service."

"Perfect." She replied softly.

Ianto dialed the number, placed their order and sat down with Gwen to wait.

The room service man smirked as the door to room 93 opened, revealing a smiling plain clothed police detective and a dark-haired woman with her back to the door. He had found them.

Gareth caught Ianto off guard, shoving him violently to the ground with the room service trolley.

Gwen whipped around and screamed. Her ex-husband had found her, and now he was going to make sure she'd never testify against him.

Gareth moved to grab Gwen but was tackled to the ground by Ianto. Thinking quickly, Gwen ran to the window, flinging it open she called down for help.

"Detective Harkness! Gareth's here hurry!"

Detective Harkness was out of his car and running inside in seconds.

Turning around Gwen watched in horror as Ianto was once again thrown aside. Gareth lunged at her, catching hold oh her wrist. She tried to escape his clutches by kicking out at him but she lost her balance and fell to the ground like a rag doll.

In that same instant she heard a loud BANG. Gareth swayed on his feet and fell to the floor.

Gwen, crying now, looked up through her tears. Ianto had recovered from the struggle, retrieved his gun from the kitchen table and shot her ex-husband square in the chest. Slowly he placed the gun back onto the table. Gwen threw herself into his arms. He held her against him tightly and ran his hand through her hair. She was shaking.

They both jumped as Detective Harkness burst through the door, gun in hand and ready for action.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw what had happened. "Ianto take this young lady home I'll handle this." He said in a gruff but not unkind voice.

Ianto wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulders and led her out.

* * *

Two weeks later Ianto stood at the door to the most expensive restaurant in town. He was wearing his best white shirt, black jacket and neck tie. He offered his arm to Gwen who was wearing the red silk dress he had bought especially for the occasion.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble Ianto."

"Of course I did. This our first date and I wanted it to be special." He lent over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Gwen took his arm and smiled brightly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go have dinner."


End file.
